Diffuser pipes are provided in gas turbine engines for directing flow of compressed air from the centrifugal compressor impeller to an annular chamber containing the combustor. Diffuser pipes are typically made from sheet metal and may be sensitive to vibratory stresses as a result of the engine operation.